Amor entre exploradores
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Isabella penso que iba a ser una reunion de rutina,pero nunca imagino que llegaria un dia que ansiaba con su amado que tambien era lider en la parte masculina Phineas/Isabella y Ferb/Gretchen Contiene LEMON Y Escenas de sexo estan advertidos 2 cap.
1. Phineas e Isabella

Una tarde para recordar

nota este fic contiene una relacion sexual asi que si eres sensible a estos temas mejor sal de el para mayor seguridad aqui ya son mayores de edad

aqui tambien los chicos son exploradores Fireside y son novios de las exploradoras

Es un fic con lemon

Era una tarde de viernes en la caba a de reunion de los exploradores Fireside,el dia era hermoso pero Isabella habia asistido puntual como siempre para comenzar la reunion,pero 5 minutos despues todas las exploradoras no habian llegado,Isabella solamente se puso de pie del escritorio para saber que pasaba y se dirigio a la ventana la cual no lucia muy solitaria

-bueno,pero que las habra retrasado?

penso y se preocupo un poco

no obstante un chico se le acerco muy de cerca,le toco el hombro y le dijo

-Isabella

*AAAAAAAA!

-Calma Isabella soy yo Phineas

*ah,me diste un susto muy grande,pense que eras otra persona

-bueno,yo tambien me asuste cuando gritaste

*lo siento phineas

-esta bien izzy a cualquiera nos pasa,escucha yo tambien tenia reunion y pues los chicos tampoco han llegado,no me extra a de buford y baljeet pues ambos viven un poco lejos pero Ferb desde que ayuda a mi tio tarda un poco en llegar a las juntas pero bueno lo entiendo,me pasa lo mismo cuando mama me manda a buscar a candace

*esta bien phineas te entiendo,mama a veces tambien me pide algunas cosas y por eso luego llego tarde a estas reuniones.

ambos seguian platicando sin importarles el paso del tiempo pero ciertamente las cosas llegan a un punto en el cual pueden llegar a mas como en este caso,pues ambos se vieron a los ojos en silencio

isabella solo penso...

*dios mio,Phineas es hermoso,no puedo creer que yo me haya enamorado del lider de tropa masculina,no se que hacer,es un chico al que realmente quiero,me ha ayudado tambien para conseguir algunas insignias ademas de las tantas que tengo por ayudarlo a el,no se que hacer realmente lo veo y mis pensamientos se van a phineaslandia de tal manera que en ocasiones Gretchen es la que me ayuda a regresar,pero que pasa cuando ella piensa en ferb?,creo que en ocasiones me entiende... en fin creo que debo dejar llevar mis emociones al maximo

en ese instante Isabella planto un beso inocentemente en la mejilla del chico explorador pelirrojo misma que causo que se sonrojara levemente,retiro sus labios y le dijo

*sabes lo que te quise decir?

-No,Izzy dimelo por favor

*pues eso significa que te quiero mucho

-en serio?

*en serio mi amor,recuerdas que hace 1 a o nos hicimos novios tu y yo

-si lo recuerdo muy bien,fue cuando los chicos nos hicimos exploradores

*ese dia te nombraron lider por que ya no habia uno y ahora se por que que cubriste el perfil muy bien,igual nuestros compa eros descubrieron el amor entre si al igual que nosotros y ahora tambien son pareja todos y eso me agrada que la tropa 46231 de ambos sexos hayamos encontrado el romance y el cari o entre nosotros

-lo se amor(la envuelve a izzy entre sus brazos)

ambos contemplaban el aula de reunion vacia hasta que ella acerco su cara a la de el y sin pensarlo un solo minuto acercaron sus caras y despues de observarse por lapso de 1 segundo acercaron sus bocas y se dieron un beso frances tan apasionado que ver esa imagen era algo muy tierno,ver a 2 chicos uniformados como exploradores demostrandose amor con la fuerza de sus almas mientras se abrazaban y mantenian sus pulsos y latidos conectados el uno con el otro al saborear el dulce nectar de sus bocas con amor,pasado un tiempo corto separaron sus labios lentamente y volvieron a verse el uno al otro y se dijeron...

*Phineas realmente eres un chico hermoso,le agradezco a dios el que hayas decidido ser explorador

-y yo le agradezco mucho tambien a la vida por haberme juntado con una chica tan hermosa como tu:)

Ambos chicos solamente se contemplaban,pero ya no podian resistir ni un minuto mas el estar separados ,sus hormonas e instintos se compaginarian en un bello acto que harian en unos momentos mas

simplemente ambos lideres exploradores decidieron darse de nuevo un beso mientras se comenzaban a fundir en un extasis que les permitia sentirse el uno al otro los uniformes solo eran una prenda que obstaculizaba su labor de amor la cual querian ejecutar lo mas rapido posible

el sentimiento mutuo llego hasta sus emociones mas diversas proporcionandose caricias sensuales y estimulantes asi como algunas reacciones instintivas de parte de ambos,isabella por ejemplo comenzo a tocar por la parte de la entrepierna de phineas causando que el se sonroje y amplie la intensidad del beso

Por su parte phineas comenzo a dirigir su mano hacia la parte de la falda cafe de isabella,su mano gentilmente subio la falda para hacerla llegar a tocar las pantaletas de ella las cuales comenzo a sentir humedas,esto no significaba que hubiese tenido un "accidente" si no algo mejor,lubricaba y preparaba su vagina para un momento muy especial,mientras que la femina lider solamente asintio con un gemido el cual le indico a phineas que la ayudara a prepararse para el mejor momento de sus vidas ,la sangre del pelirrojo era bombeada con mas fuerza hacia su corazon el cual a su vez la redirigio con tal fuerza hacia su pene causandole una ereccion instantanea la cual calento un poco los oidos del chico pelirrojo los cuales eran mordisqueados con ternura por los labios y dientes de isabella

*mmmmmmhhhhhh Phiiiiinnneas! siento rico cuando lo haces asi!

-ahhh izzy no resisto mas hazlo,por favor hazlo!

en ese momento ambos comenzaron a despojarse lentamente de sus ropas desde su cintura para abajo,ella simplemente desabotono sus pantalones cafes y el desabotono su falda ambas prendas se dejaron caer lentamente para revelarlos de la cintura para abajo solamente con sus ropas interiores y sus Zapatos y calcetas,no conformes con eso ambos procedieron a desvestirse mutuamente haciendo que isabella le quitara primero su banda de insignias y despues chaleco naranja y camiseta blanca,el chico tambien hizo lo propio con ella,ambos revelaron cuerpos esculturales Phineas tenia unos musculos bien formados y mejor definidos que nada ella simplemente tenia unos senos maravillosos y bien formados asi como una cintura que era unica y de medida perfecta,sus piernas eran bastante torneadas y hermosas ambos no podian creer que estaban a punto de hacer otra cosa y simplemente se dieron un beso mas el cual los ayudo finalmente a despojarse de sus ropas interiores,ambos mientras se daban el beso frances mas placentero ella comenzo a tirar hacia abajo del boxer de el revelando unos gluteos muy definidos y bien torneados mientras que por adelante revelo sus genitales los cuales estaban realmente rasurados pero de un tama o definido que isabella sintio muy bien,ya que su pene era de un tama o realmente grande y cuando lo noto ella simplemente el dijo

-Izzy,me da un poco de pena en ciertas ocasiones tu sabes

*lo se mi pelirrojito pero no te preocupes me gusta ver tu lindo y hermoso cuerpo Phineas lindo:)

ambos practicaron el nudismo en aquel salon vacio de reunion y ambos solo vestidos con sus boinas,zapatos y calcetas procedieron a seguir acariciandose hasta que en un momento de pasion isabella lubrico demas su vagina y al sentir eso decidio bajar lentamente hasta la altura del miembro del pelirrojo el cual simplemente vio como la boca de isabella recibia al pene de phineas con amor mientras el sentia el calor de la boca de ella lo cual le provoco una sonrisa de placer y que sus ojos se cerraran por un rato mientras ella lo lamia y chupaba como si se tratase de una paleta de cereza dulce el pelirrojo no podia aguantar la descarga que causaban las "chupadas" de isabella a su miembro su area intima de el era muy sensible,ella mientras lo chupaba se comenzo a masturbar y meter su dedo a su orificio vaginal el cual ya estaba lubricado y comenzo a estmularse mientras lo chupaba,phineas solo sintio como necesitaba expulsar algo de su interior como si fuese una rafaga explosiva en su cuerpo era el reflejo de la eyaculacion por lo cual phineas retiro lentamente la cara de isabella y cuando por fin la retiro de su miembro el descargo con fuerza un liquido blanco el cual mancho a isabella en su cara y boca asi como en su boina que vestia,un primer chorrito seguido de un segundo bastaron para dejar cubierta a la exploradora ambos solamente dijeron...

*Wow Phineas,eso si que fue algo intenso algo de tu semen llego a mi boca y al probarlo le encontre un sabor dulce como a leche condensada

-oh,isabella te gusto?(sonrojandose)

*si,y mucho mi lindo pelirrojito

Isabella no lo podia resistir mas,su excitacion fue suficiente para acostar al pelirrojo en un escritorio que estaba cerca ambos solo podian sentir el calor de sus cuerpos sin excepcion y la femina lider y el lider masculino no aguantaban mas,no resistian un minuto y ante eso decidieron entregarse ambos a la pasion y extasis del momento

-Izzy ya no resisto mas continuemos con esto

*si Phineas,continuemos con este lindo acto

Despues de estas palabras la chica Saphiro decidio comenzar a guiar al chico flynn por medio de su organo sexual el cual lo acerco a su entrada intima Phineas comenzo a sentir el calor de la chica el cual al sentir como su miembro se acoplaba a la perfeccion a la vagina de isabella Era una ergonomia que le resulto al chico en un extasis de placer y a ella tambien le hacia sentir algo que hasta hizo un gesto con su lengua como cuando uno prueba algun alimento delicioso y antojable,Simplemente por un lapso de 10 a 20 minutos sus cuerpos respondieron con sincronia y provocaron un calor realmente candente que hizo que ambos empa aran una ventana

phineas continuaba con sus impulsos e isabella simplemente los disfrutaba la sensacion era indescriptiblemente deliciosa sus cuerpos e intimidades la disfrutaban,quien fuera a pensar que perpetuar la especie humana lo sentian con delicadeza y amor,con cada impulso el chico flynn solo sentia una sensacion muy agradable que lo estimulaba mas

-Ahhhh Izzy,me gustas muchisimo,tu cuerpo es algo hermoso que estoy disfrutando

*ohhhhhh Phineas yo tambien lo disfruto no puedo parar

el extasis de ambos genitales unidos era algo que sentian con amor,despues de unos impulsos de el,isabella sentia que estaba caminando entre las nubes,la chica que aun vestia su boina solo sentia como el chico la llevaba al cielo con ese impulso que le daba a sus caderas de ambos,hasta que...

-izzy siento que me voy a venir

*(Pensando)Siii!

En el momento que dijo esto Isabella apreso con sus piernas al chico pelirrojo que sin mas preambulo sintio como una explosion de felicidad recorria su cuerpo haciendo que de su sexualidad expulsara el esperma con fuerza,que hizo que llegara hasta su cervix y utero de manera rapida y placentera,el chico solo lo arrojo con fuerza como si se tratara de un chorro a presion,mientras ella solo sentia las contracciones del pene de el y lo caliente de su esperma que estaba llenando su intimidad,izzy solamente sonreia y cerraba sus ojos con un sentimiento de alegria mezclada con extasis que permitia sentir como el chico pelirrojo depositaba en ella su semilla

*Te Amo Phineas Flynn!

-y yo a Ti Isabella Garcia Saphiro

despues de esto ambos terminaron cansados y exhaustos pero satisfechos por lo que habian hecho,de la misma manera que como hace un tiempo atras,simplemente no lo pudieron evitar y quedar dormidos por un tiempo en el cual simplemente seguian unidos hasta que el volviera a su estado "flacido".

*Phineas te gustaria que yo tu ahora novia estuviese embarazada?

-claro que si amor,es hora de hacer crecer la familia

*Aww Phineas eres un amor de hombre,te quiero muchisimo

-y yo a ti no te quiero,te amo con toda mi alma y espiritu Izzy,no se que haria sin ti!

despues de esto procedieron a darse un beso ligero y se quedaron dormidos y abrazados por un tiempo hasta que despertaron,se vistieron y se fuesen a casa en un atardecer tranquilo y de tonalidad rojiza indicando el inicio de la noche,podia verse que ambos lideres exploradores encontraron algo mas que amor,y si la prediccion de isabella era cierta ella en unos meses seria una lider exploradora Embarazada de la persona que mas ha amado en toda su vida y feliz por comenzar un capitulo en su vida,este mismo culminaria por darles un regalo mas valioso que todo el oro del mundo y que seria fruto de su amor.

otra pareja tambien tendra una oportunidad para demostrarse su amor en el mismo lugar solamente es un chico peliverde y una hermosa chica de anteojos ambos inteligentes y amorosos. esperen el proximo capitulo para que les narre lo que paso entre ambos. 


	2. Ferb y Gretchen

Capitulo 2

espero que les guste este capitulo,disfrutenlo mucho.

Ahora veremos que pasa con Ferb y Gretchen en estos momentos y en el mismo dia

Tambien Ferb y Gretchen estan uniformados como exploradores en este fic.y tambien son mayores de edad

El chico peliverde explorador tambien se disponia a ir a su reunion pero en su camino se tropezo con una chica de lentes que tambien iba para alla

-Hola Ferbie Como estas

*Pues bien Gretchen

-Me Alegro amor

*Yo Tambien linda

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar a la reunion no obstante Gretchen recibio en su celular un mensaje que decia...

"La Se ora Feyersied informa que La Reunion de nuestras tropas tanto femenina como masculina se posponen hasta el lunes el motivo fue una reunion urgente para todas las directoras de zona de las exploradoras Pasale este mensaje a Phineas e isabella"

"Atte. Adyson Sweetwater"

al ver el mensaje penso...

-Demonios,creo que se lo debere pasar o mejor aun puedo esperar un poco y podemos ir a mi casa total mis papas no estan,pero no creo que me digan nada si estoy con ferb

despues de el breve pensamiento decidio llevar a Ferb a Casa y decirle

-Ferb,parece ser que no tendremos reunion de exploradoras y exploradores hoy la puspusieron

*ah bueno,esperemos que Phineas e isabella no hayan ido en vano a la caba a

-eso espero,en un rato debo enviarles el mensaje ya que tu hermano es lider de parte masculina y al igual que yo eres el segundo al mando

*bueno pero tomemoslo con calma

-esta bien

Ambos decidieron mejor dirigirse a casa de ella al llegar ella abrio la puerta y le dijo a ferb

-Pasa Amor

*Gracias Gretchen

-No Hay de que

ambos pasaron a la sala de su casa de ella asi que por formalidad ella le ofrecio algo de tomar

-Ferb no gustas algo?

*No,gracias acabo de tomar un refresco hace rato

-ah bueno no te preocupes

ambos pasaron un rato agradable en la casa de ella,pues sus papas no estaban y ella comenzo a platicar con el de cosas sin importancia,pasado un tiempo ella comenzo a sentir algo por el que no sentia por otra persona,y era algo unico que le provocaba una sensacion de amor mezclada con extasis,algo que no sentia desde mas joven pero que ahora no se sentia limitada por nada,igualmente Ferb la observo y sintio algo especial por ella que lo hacia vibrar desde el fondo de su alma,no podia creerlo toda una fantasia hecha realidad para un joven ya mayor de edad el junto a la persona que mas ama realmente no podia darle credito a su vision y percepcion y sin mas preambulo rompio el hielo de una manera unica para decirle y expresarle cuanto la queria asi como recordar desde el momento que ambos se hicieron novios fue una retrospectiva mas o menos asi

*Gretchen recuerdas cuando tu y yo nos Hicimos Novios

-Que si lo recuerdo,hasta lo tengo grabado en mi mente,el mismo dia en el que tu hermano se convirtio en lider explorador y tu en segundo al mando en la tropa masculina ambos tambien declaramos sentir amor el uno por el otro,y desde que tu me diste ese beso tan romantico lo tengo plasmado en mi alma como nunca antes Ferby,desde ese dia soy la mujer mas feliz del me decia lo mucho que ella sentia por Phineas,y ahora lo entiendo amando a su hermanastro,osea Tu

*Yo tambien pienso lo mismo Linda.

Ambos solo contemplaron en la ventana de la casa de ella como pasaba el dia y como las personas pasaban y la cotidianeidad del dia plasmaba una escena que les dio una idea a ambos para poder hacer algo mas que les permitiese demostrarse algo mas que amor

-Ven Ferb,Quiero que me acompa es(Tomandolo de la mano)

*bueno Voy contigo

Ambos exploradores subieron unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta la cual al abrirla hizo que descubrieran el cuarto de la chica de lentes en el cual habia una cama en la cual ambos se sentaron y se observaron detenidamente con amor,sinceramente sus impulsos no podian dar marcha atras,tanto la testosterona del chico peliverde como los Estrogenos de la chica exploradora comenzaron a tomar parte en la ecuacion que los llevaria al acto que ambos recordarian por el resto de sus vidas y que desataria sus instintos mas acelerados que nunca antes

simplemente no resistian mas y decidieron sin mas preambulo acercar sus labios y besarse de una manera francesa un tanto deliciosa para ambos,aquel dulce sabor de sus bocas era lo unico que probaban en ese momento,sus lenguas se acariciaban en un compas de movimientos que los estimulaba a continuar,mientras seguian prendidos y abrazados,era un momento tierno y a la vez sensual ver como 2 chicos en uniforme de explorador se besaban y comenzaban a acariciar con amor en aquella recamara que era atestiguaba aquel acto de manera silenciosa sus emociones los dominaban de manera que parecia que el beso iba a ser eterno despues de desprenderse amorosamente se volvieron a ver el uno al otro y se dijeron

-Ferbie,le agradezco de todo corazon a dios que me haya juntado con el hombre mas precioso que una chica pudiera pedir y que ademas tambien ahora es explorador

*yo tambien estoy agradecido de estar junto a ti,mi preciosa dama de mi corazon,no se que podria hacer sin ti.

despues de esto ambos se vieron nuevamente y sin resistirse una vez mas decidieron darse un beso frances el cual seria el inicio del acto mas precioso y hermoso que ambos hayan tenido oportunidad de protagonizar,su instinto era el que los guiaba en cada paso de esa operacion de amor que los uniria de manera sensual y sexual a su vez que ellos lo deseaban mucho mas que nada,sus almas deseaban sentir el extasis y el dulce nectar de cada uno sin importar que pasara,sus uniformes solamente eran el primer obstaculo a vencer pero a ellos no les importo y mientras se besaban comenzaron a acariciarse por debajo de sus ropas para sentir la piel y el calor de sus cuerpos y sus instintos los llevaban a realizar actos reflejos a la intensidad de la relacion

Simplemente Gretchen comenzo a tocar a ferb en su entrepierna,reaccion que hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara e incrementara la intensidad del beso y las caricias de su lengua

Mientras tanto el chico peliverde sin mayor demora comenzo a recorrer con cari o y amabilidad la entrepierna de la exploradora intelectual,subio su falda con amor y se aproximo a su zona intima la cual estaba cubierta por su ropa interior la cual se sentia humeda,pero como en el caso de isabella esto no era que haya tenido un accidente,al contrario la vagina de gretchen se preparaba para el mejor momento de sus vidas y que mejor preparacion que la lubricacion de su intimidad,mientras tanto el peliverde sintio como los latidos de su corazon eran cada vez mas fuertes y debian de serlo pues su sangre era bombeada con mas fuerza que nada hacia su pene el cual estaba tambien preparandose para el acto con una ereccion que llego con rapidez debido al acelerado bombeo de su corazon que causo aquella reaccion de manera instantanea,la cual tambien causo que sus orejas tambien se calentaran un poco las cuales tambien gretchen mordisqueo con delicadeza

-mmmmhhhhhhh,ferbie siento rico,me gusta cuando me tocas en ese lugar

*ohhhh Gretchen No lo resisto mas hagamoslo de una buena vez

en ese momento ambos exploradores comenzaron a despojarse de sus uniformes de manera sensual y provocativa,Ella comenzo a desnudarlo quitandole su banda de insignias y su camiseta,acto seguido bajo sus pantalones para dejar al chico Fletcher en ropa interior la cual solamente eran unos boxers,Ferb tenia un fisico envidiable Pectorales bien distribuidos y un abdomen firme asi como unos brazos que simplemente no podian ocultar su buen ver todo esto acompa ado de unos boxers rojos,de igual manera y simultaneo a ferb Ella fue tambien despojada de su uniforme en la misma secuencia Primero su banda de insignias,despues su camiseta la cual revelo unos senos de buen tama o y bien formados asi como una cintura que acentuaba de manera hermosa como si fuese una escultura italiana su sosten era la unica prenda que descubrio en ese momento asi que al desabrocharlo ella dejo al descubierto dos pechos maravillosamente torneados y bien definidos y de un buen tama o mismo que ferb destaco,asimismo la despojo de su falda desabrochando el cinturon y bajandola lentamente dejando al descubierto las pantaletas las cuales tambien retiro pacientemente para finalmente descubrir su intimidad la cual estaba afeitada

de igual manera Gretchen despojo de sus boxers rojos a ferb dejando al descubierto sus genitales masculinos los cuales estaban afeitados tambien pero bien definidos por su tama o y sobre todo la ereccion resaltaba el tama o del peliverde el cual se sonrojo al ver como la mano de ella lo tomaba como si fuese una agarradera y lo frotaba de manera amorosa y cuidadosa pues no queria lastimarlo ni a el ni a sus partes pues ella lo queria mucho

Finalmente despues de este acto ambos decidieron practicar el nudismo y solo vestir sus Zapatos,calcetas y sus boinas ella no lo podia resistir,ambos al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos que seguian tocandose y acariciandose decidieron dar el siguiente paso y al sentir gretchen un nivel mayor de lubricacion,no lo resistio y decidio bajar lentamente hasta las partes del chico,y comenzo a practicarle sexo oral de modo que ferb comenzo a sentir el calor de la boca de gretchen lo cual hizo que el buen peliverde se sintiera como si caminara entre las sensacion era indescriptible no sabia ferb si estaba en el paraiso o en algun otro lugar,mientras tanto la chica de lentes seguia con su estimulacion oral,lo hacia como si se tratase de una paleta de caramelo,entre mas fuerte chupaba mas placer le causaba,ambos solamente cerraron sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento mientras tanto ella no resistio mas y bajo su mano en busca de su intimidad para masturbarse y tocarse de manera intensa mientras le practicaba a ferb ese acto que lo hacia sentir como nunca antes habia sentido en su vida,en un momento gretchen uso sus dientes para estimularlo un poco mas,aunque esto llevaria a un climax el cual estaba por venir,cuando ferb comenzo a sentir una serie de reacciones como si se tratase de una bomba de tiempo,solamente necesitaba expulsar algo de su interior esto mismo ya no podia esperar asi que al sentir el punto de no retorno decidio sacarla rapidamente de la boca de ella al mismo tiempo que el chico sintio como si una explosion saliese de su cuerpo en el reflejo al que llamaremos Eyaculacion descargando con fuerza el semen el cual mancho la cara,los lentes y la boina de la chica esto en un primer chorrito el cual le siguio a uno grande dejando a la exploradora de lentes cubierta de esperma

-wow Ferby,fue mucho lo que te salio,algo de tu semen llego a mi boca,al probarlo me supo a leche condensada(dijo lo mismo que isabella)

*Ohhhhh Te gusto Gretchen?

-Claro que si Ferby! n/n ahhhhhhh!

Gretchen no lo podia resistir mas debia hacerle caso a sus mas bajos instintos y guiar al peliverde al acto asi que enseguida lo recosto en su cama dejandolo en posicion y acostado mientras se notaba como su miembro seguia erecto,la chica aun estaba excitada y seguia sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de el asi como el el de ella,asi que decidieron entregarse de inmediato para no hacer esperar a sus emociones

*Gretchen Ya no lo resisto mas Hagamoslo de una vez

-si,ferb lo se hagamoslo amor. hagamos el amor

Despues de estas breves palabras,la chica de lentes tomo el miembro del chico peliverde y comenzo a guiarlo hacia su zona intima,de pronto Ferb sintio el calor del cuerpo de ella a traves de la entrada a su vagina la cual comenzo a recibir el miembro del peliverde el cual se acoplo a la perfeccion de manera ergonomica,una ergonomicidad que a la vez le causo el mejor de los placeres a ferb,ella no quedaba fuera de la sensacion puesto que con un rostro que denotaba placer con una sonrisa la cual tambien saco su lengua como si probase un postre delicioso,los sacudones de sus pelvis simplemente denotaban la intensidad del acto que querian prolongar lo mas que se pudiera

Ferb tampoco estaba sintiendose mal,al contrario con cada empuje de su cuerpo sentia algo que solamente el amor pasional y entregado le hacia sentir a el,los impulsos que frotaban su pene en la vagina de gretchen le brindaron una sensacion indescriptiblemente rica para el mientras ella lo disfrutaba aun mas puesto que las fricciones de sus genitales provocaban mas placer en ambos exploradores,no podian creerlo ambos estaban en el cielo sus cuerpos unidos con sincronia en un bello acto sexual que parecia no tener fin,ferb y gretchen pensaron que preservar a la especie humana era lo mejor que habian hecho en toda su vida

-ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh feeerrb!te quiero no pares amor!

*Ahhhh amor yo tambien a ti,no puedo parar esto,es increible!

la sensacion de su sexualidad unida era realmente unica los impulsos sexuales de ferb provocaban que gretchen sintiera como si caminase entre nubes el impulso era inminente hasta que...

*Gretchen,siento que lo voy a sacar

-(Pensando) Sii! hazlo amor

despues de eso Ferb sintio como tambien Gretchen lo apreso con sus piernas y sin decir mayores cosas el chico sintio como una explosion dentro de si recorria su cuerpo,haciendo que de su sexualidad expulsase su semen con fuerza la cual hizo que llegara a su cervix y utero de una manera rapida y placentera,el chico arrojo su esperma como si se tratase de una manguera a presion pues su primer chorro lanzo su esperma de tal fuerza que llego a llenarla un poco,mientras que el segundo chorro fue mas fuerte haciendo que ella sintiera las contracciones de su pene ejecutando la expulsion de esperma y sintiendo lo caliente de este mismo en su intimidad,gretchen solamente sonreia de placer y veia la cara de ferb satisfecha mientras lo beso al completarse un tercer chorro mismo que permitia sentir a la chica de lentes como Ferb Fletcher depositaba su semilla con amor en el cuerpo de su amada

*Te Amo Gretchen

-y yo a ti tambien,te amo Ferb Fletcher

Ambos terminaron agotados y cansados por lo que aun ferb se mantenia dentro de gretchen hasta que volviese a su estado flacido,quedandose en la cama

de igual manera paso lo mismo

-Ferby,te daria gusto que quedara Embarazada?

*Claro amor,es hora de iniciar una familia

-AWWW Amor eres toda una lindura de hombre

despues de eso lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos,hasta este momento ambos pudieron demostrarse cuanto se amaban,despues de un tiempo ella y el se vistieron y lo acompa o a la prediccion tambien era cierta en este caso Gretchen tambien seria una exploradora fireside embarazada y feliz ya que la persona que la habia pre ado era la persona que habia amado desde siempre la cual le daria ahora una familia para iniciar tambien un capitulo nuevo en sus vidas con el fruto del amor de ambos

-bueno ya le mande el mensaje a isabella espero lo haya recibido

Si Se or,esto era el inicio del amor entre exploradores,los cuales ahora tambien iniciaran una familia

Al cabo de unos meses mas tarde Ambas exploradoras se hicieron una prueba de embarazo y al salir positiva ambas se felicitaron por que ahora formarian sus familias con las personas que mas amaban ,unos meses despues ambas portaban sus uniformes claro que adaptados a sus embarazos y al portarlos asi y junto a los exploradores que tambien las querian simplemente no pudieron dejar escapar una lagrima de felicidad lo cual les indicaba a ellas que ahora serian mamas.

sin duda alguna el sentimiento mas hermoso que pudieron sentir ambas y que despues las demas tambien experimentaron.

Fin.


End file.
